A Nangela Fanfic
by HumanDictionary
Summary: Angela and Nanette are now in High School and still despise each other (or do they?) Inspired by the story "Angela and Nanette" by DemonFreeze /demonfreeze/art/Angela-and-Nanette-138920963
1. Chapter 1- High School

As long as Angela could remember she always hated Nanette Manior. They both grew up together in Tapwater Springs, a little Canadian suburb outside of London, Ontario and despised each other from day one.

 _"Excuse Moi," the blonde little girl squeaked. "But I'm afraid this zone has been set aside for the construction of a new freeway for my Santa Barbara Suzie's new Convertible."_

 _Angela could only cry helplessly as the bologna-haired brat's butler, Alfredo, whipped out a toy bulldozer and knocked over Angela's sand castle. Apparently, she was so rich that something as menial as kicking over a sandcastle warranted the intervention of a servant._

Through elementary school Nanette was the charming little doll of a daughter that every parent dreamed of having; she was pretty, well dressed, "fluent" in French, showed respect to the point of sycophancy, and knew how to market herself as the prepubescent paragon of poise and refinement. Ephegenia Brinks, a teacher at Tapwater Springs Elementary School was one of the first to eat up her act, showering Nanette with gratuitous commendation at every turn she could. Even Angela's friends and parents were far from immune to Nanette's charms. Every so often she took pleasure in wrapping Johnny Abatti around her finger with the slightest bat of her baby blue eyes, and in a fit of Maternal guilt, Angela's mother Geneva once sewed her an eerily familiar French schoolgirl's outfit complete with a black beret.

Nothing seemed to change as Angela's class made their way through Middle School and now High School. Angela continued to be the only one to see through Nanette's "pretty princess of Tapwater Springs" shtick. Likewise, Nanette continued to lord her standing over Angela and do all in her power to make her life hell.

Adding to the longstanding drama between the two of them was boys. Nanette went through boys like King went through chew toys before her trip to that dog park in the sky. In fifth grade alone, Nanette had "dated" Jimmy Jamal fourteen times, both the Wu twins six times each, Mark once, Derek twice (out of spite to Angela) and bragged about an overseas paramour ("which is French for 'my one and only'") of royal lineage in the Middle East.

By contrast, Angela expressed no real romantic interest in boys, even Johnny Abatti whom everyone shipped with Angela since first grade. High drama was expected back in eighth grade when he began to get serious with Josephine Praline, another girl in class. Instead Angela shrugged it off and wished them the best. A handful of other boys tried to win her heart, but to no avail. When combined with her longstanding tendency to eschew anything that smacked of traditional femininity, rumors of her sexuality began to run rampant. It should come as no surprise that the loudest voice in all of this was Nanette.

Nanette and Angela's class had just finished their first full week of Junior Year, and as usual Nanette walked down the halls flanked by her copy-cat clone club of Karlene Trainor and January Cole. In her rush to get to class Angela absent mindedly dropped her eraser on the ground. It rolled out to the hallway and gently tapped Nanette's shoe. The three of them shrieked as if they had been bitten by a rattlesnake. Karlene leapt into January's arms while Nanette tumbled onto her back.

"Honestly Angela." Said Nanette. "If you wanted to throw your shit around, you should go back to that fetid monkey exhibit you dare call a chat-OH!"

Almost as if reflexively, Angela grabbed Nanette's arm and flung her against the lockers.

"Let go of me you savage little lezbo!" she shouted.

"Listen Bitch! Enough is enough, on account of I've had enough!" she snarled cupping Nanette's mouth. "One more peep and I'll pummel you black…and…"

Angela looked at Nanette's stunned face and choked. She never noticed how deep and blue Nanette's eyes truly were. If she were a boy, she wouldn't blame herself for getting lost in them, especially when their owner batted them at every male member of the school.

"…blue." Angela finished weakly.

Something stirred in her as she felt Nanette's wrist and face. The thought of bruising any part of Nanette's porcelain skin felt criminal. Before Angle knew it, she found herself massaging Nanette's cheek with her fingers. Oh what beautiful skin she had.

" _Oh God, what's wrong with me_?" Angela thought.

Angela let her tormenter go, but continued to stare at her in a trance. It didn't help matters that puberty had been more than gracious to Nanette. Her uniform struggled to contain Nanette's breasts which sat like twin fruits on a branch, and her ass began to plump up like a delicious soufflé. Angela inhaled sharply, only to have a faint cloud of Nanette's new Eau de Toilette invade her nose like it was the Bastille. The world around her faded, it was only her and Nanette.

"Angela!" came a voice snapping her back to reality.

The hand of Ms. Geraldine Klump, the school's principal, firmly rooted itself onto Angela's shoulder. Life had changed Ms. Klump something awful since that time she substituted Mrs. Brinks' class all those years ago. After the criticism of her time as Substitute Principal, she was given the chance to be a real principal at the town High School where years of shenanigans finally caused her to become the curmudgeon educator she always fought against. She looked at both the girl's sternly.

"Now Angela." She replied. "I know you and Janette over here have had your issues over the years, but I can't have disruptions in the halls. I'm still receiving flack for letting you slide on that flood back in fourth grade. Consider this your only warning."

"Yes ma'am." Said Angela forlornly.

"It's 'Nanette', which is Hebrew for 'Graceful.'" Nanette replied snootily. "And I fail to see why you can't just get the stones to expel this rabid dyke for-".

"YOUNG LADY!" Ms. Klump roared. "I will not entertain such hateful speech in my hallway. You will march to my office this instant and we will see what we can do about adjusting your homophobic conduct. Perhaps some extracurricular time with GLAAD will straighten you out."

As Nanette marched with Ms. Klump, January and Karlene scornfully turned their heads towards Angela:

"I think Nanette's right. You're a dyke."

"I think Nanette's right even more. You're a super dyke."

Angela didn't go to class that morning. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and washed her face.

"Big surprise that Slimy Nin called me a lezbo." Angela thought to herself. "If I had every boy drooling after me, I'd act like a little queen too."

 _(Angela imagines herself dressed like Xena: Warrior Princess. She sits atop a white horse as Tapwater Springs High becomes Ancient Greece.)_

 _Angela:_ _Did someone say Queen?_ _I Angela Xenaconda, Warrior Queen declare this land free of the hateful forces of Ninny-Poo the Hopeless. But what's this I see, it appears that our flirtatious foe has come back, well endowed with a luscious set of hypno-bosoms…_

 _(Enter the hand of "God" pointing at Nanette's chest. It doubles in size.)_

 _Angela: …And it looks as if she's amassed an army._

 _(Scene pans out to all the boys carrying Nanette on a liter. Nanette reclines, dressed in a white toga that clearly hugs her body and eats grapes)._

 _Angela as Army of boys: 'We live to fight for you O well-endowed one'" They will chant._

 _Angela as Nanette: Eeek! It's Angela Xenaconda! The prettiest queen of Lesbians come to scissor me._

 _Angela: Did someone say Scissoring?_

 _(Angela pulls out a comically large pair of scissors and cuts off Nanette's breasts. As the boys cheer for their freedom and walk away, Angela chases Nanette with the scissors and cuts her in half. Nanette's legs continue to run around in a circle while her top half begins to cry)_

 _Angela: Oh Nan-nutsucker. This must put you in such pain. And speaking of pain, you've clearly been naughty today._

 _(Angela grabs the bottom half of Nanette and bends it over her knee. She spanks Nanette's ass, grinning maniacally on account of its jiggle. After four slaps, Nanette's bottom half disappears and re-attaches to Nanette)._

 _Angela: Huh?_

 _(Nanette stands voluptuously for a moment, her breasts and legs have grown back. She pins Angela to the ground and begins to kiss her passionately)._

 _Nanette as Angela: 'What are you doing, I thought this was my daydream.' You will say in shock._

 _Nanette: Oh believe me my pet, I will say, this is every dream you've ever had._

 _(Nanette tears off Angela's outfit and begins to passionately kiss her neck. Angela's surprise turns to delight as Nanette's lips caress her breast._ _Angela lets out a muffled moan as she weakly wraps her legs around Nanette's beautiful body. Nanette acknowledges Angela's advancement and chuckles breathily, making Angela hug her back tighter.)_

 _Nanette; Angela, Oh Angela-_

"Angela, snap out of it." Said Gina.

Angela let out a yelp. Her best friend Gina Lash stood next to her. While she was still the smartest in class and rocked that pink dress like nobody's business, she had begun to grow into a great deal of her weight.

"Oh, hi Gina Lash." Said Angela.

"That was some showdown in the hall, huh." Gina said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, I guess." Angela replied looking in the mirror. "It really hurt you know, how they called me a dyke."

"The term is lesbian." Said Gina. "Deriving from the Greek island Lesbos where Sappho wrote her poetry."

"Yeah, you would know that Gina. On account of you being a genius and all." She replied with her voice growing quieter as she continued. "But… it hurt because…they weren't exactly…wrong."

Gina turned around and stared at Angela for what felt like an eternity.

"And?" she finally said.

"And what?" said Angela.

"You're a lesbian. Why do you expect me to be surprised?"

"How long have you-"

"Since forever." Said Gina. "You like monster trucks and space travel, you were more than vocal about playing Hercules in Nanette's little play, you've expressed no real interest in any boys, and when Johnny started going out with Josephine you barely batted an eye."

Angela looked at the floor. It was obvious wasn't it?

"As far as I'm concerned Angela, whether or not you are a lesbian shouldn't matter. You'll always have me as a friend."

Angela buried her face in Gina's shoulder and began to cry.

"Thanks." She said wiping the tears from her eyes. "You know, you really are kind of pretty."

"Are you trying to tell me something Angela Anaconda?" Gina replied jokingly. "Because if you are it would break poor Gordy's heart."

"No, I'm just saying." Said Angela saving face. "Gordy's very lucky to have someone like you."

"And I him." She said. "I know that him liking me was kind of embarrassing when we were kids."

Angela giggled; where Gordy got points for flair and passion, he lost them for tact. She remembered that one fiasco of a Valentine's Day where Gordy donned a diaper and wings as Cupid with a letter for Gina. That letter got mistakenly sent to Gina's mom Liz and set off a brief series of dates between her and Coach Rhinehart.

"There's that smile." Said Gina giving her friend's nose a reassuring boop. "Now, let's get some pizza at Abatti's. If I got to have cafeteria lunch again, I'd puke."


	2. Chapter 2- The Scarf

The months rolled along and before anyone knew it, fall was starting to give way to winter. Angela woke up on a crisp early December morning and looked outside, a slight layer of frost occupied the front yard. She looked forward to days like this, on account of she could now break out her favorite 'highway-worker-orange' hat and scarf to school. She had always managed to have one handy for fall/winter weather since Mrs. Brinks' class and saw no reason to stop doing so all these years later.

Angela seated herself at the breakfast table and poured herself a bowl of Astro Nutties. She closed her eyes and got lost in the sound of the cereal hitting the bowl. With Mark and Derek away at college, breakfast had become more quiet and civilized.

Suddenly Angela felt a tug on the arm of her jacket. She looked down at her younger sister Lulu holding her bowl out like she was Oliver Twist. Angela smiled, remembering how breakfast was a fight between her and her older brothers, Mark and Derek, and gave her what was left of the box.

"Good morning Angelfish." Said her father Bill. "You might want to get a scarf to go with that coat when you're done. The weatherman's calling it a doozy of a chiller."

"Yes. Thanks Dad." She responded in between mouthfuls of cereal.

After breakfast, Angela raided the closet and pulled out a worn and faded orange faux-cashmere scarf which matched her face mask/winter hat. She looked at it almost pensively, as if it was the Rosetta Stone or King Tut's funeral mask. Everyone from her parents down had told Angela to get a new one, even going so far as to find exact replicas of the one she had. But try as she could to divorce herself from this particular, Angela's memories always came back to how she got it in the first place.

 _I woke up that December 22nd_ _giddy as ever. Today was her first day of Christmas break. Two whole weeks off from school and all the hell that came with it; namely Mrs. Brinks, and especially Ninny Wart._

 _"Angela." Came my mother's voice. "Mark and Derek could use some help with shoveling outside."_

 _"'Translation: Angela, the vaguely Cro-Magnon hell spawn you share genetics with barely cleaned out the driveway this morning.'" I thought to myself. "Coming!"_

 _I grumbled a little doing my work. My brothers did a wildly mediocre job compared to previous years, but they were still my brothers, so the job was still haphazard. To top it all off, they ditched work by the time they got to the sidewalk and took all the scarves with them._

 _Suddenly, a white town car stops in front of me just as I'm about to turn the corner towards home. Out steps Nanette of all people holding a wrapped box. For some reason, she's slowly stepping towards me with a look on her face as if she had eaten a bucket of worms._

 _"Angela Anaconda." She said slowly. "Joyeux Noel. Which is French for, I'm your Secret Santa this year."_

 _I take Ninny-wart's gift with deep trepidation, on account of I don't know what her end game was in all of this. I carefully unwrapped the paper and opened the box. Inside was a bright orange scarf, just like the one she was rumored to be giving me before trading it to Karlene for a crappy gift I got instead._

 _"Nanette…" I replied stunned. "I don't…know what to…thank you."_

 _"Yeah…well," Nanette stammered. "Christmas is the time for charity so I thought you could use it."_

Before Angela knew it, she got to school and was opening her locker. Just as she finished hanging her orange face mask, the door slammed shut in her face. Angela let out a yelp and turned around to see Nanette more peeved than usual. Her arms folded across her chest and her twitching eyes squinted venomously. January and Karlene stepped out from behind her.

"Well hello, Angela Ana-cunt licker." Nanette said icily.

"Nanette Manure." Angela seethed.

"So, thanks to you I'm doing extracurricular work at the Tapwater Springs chapter of GLAAD. Apparently, Ms. Klump doesn't count a check from Manior Construction LLC as community service."

"Oh poor you, Ninny Poo." Angela replied sarcastically. "Having to roll up your sleeves and actually get your hands dirty. Serves you right for opening your trap and calling me a dyke in front of Ms. Klump."

"Poor choice of words." Said January smugly.

After rolling up her sleeves, January punched Angela's stomach. The force of her fist was enough to make her see stars. Angela wound up face down on the floor.

From his locker across the hallway, Johnny Abatti heard the commotion and saw Angela clutching her stomach out of the corner of his eye. He slammed his fist on the lockers and began to charge towards Nanette's friends. It took the combined strength of Gina, Josephine, and even Gordie to hold him back from the fray.

"Let go of me dammit!" Johnny shouted. "You won't get away with this you little bitch!"

Angela barely caught her breath before Karlene grabbed her auburn hair and held her face up to Nanette, exposing the faded scarf. All the color and pride flushed from Nanette's face as she saw Angela's orange accessory.

 _"Angela Anaconda." She said slowly. "Joyeux Noel. Which is French for, I'm your Secret Santa this year."_

 _Angela took my gift with deep trepidation. I don't blame her really, I've been nothing short of demonic to her all this time but I hope that when she sees the bright orange scarf I got her, it won't change things overnight, but maybe it will be a good first step._

 _"Nanette…" Angela replied stunned. "I don't…know what to…thank you."_

 _"Yeah…well," I stammered. Seeing her so happy was a sight to behold. Somehow the world felt a little brighter, but I can't let her know that. Think Nanette, THINK! What do you say that-_

 _"Christmas is the time for charity so I thought you could use it."_

 _Dammit Nanette Manior!_

 _Angela was too beside herself with joy to acknowledge my remark. What she also didn't acknowledge was the note that I left in the box. I guess it's all for the best really. The best I can do is just go back to the car now and-oop!_

 _"Nanette. Thank you."_

 _She hugged me. Ok, maybe it lasted for half a second and with only one arm but, she hugged me. I sit on the back of the town car, my stomach in knots and butterflies, watching as Angela fades away as Alfredo drives me home._

"What a gauche scarf you have Angela." Sneered January.

"A scarf?" Said Karlene. "I thought it was an extra-long rag."

"Umm," Nanette said weakly.

"Oh look, there's even a little hole in it." Said January grabbing it off of Angela's neck. She put her fingers in the hole and began to tug.

"January…" Nanette began weakly.

"Oops!" she said facetiously. "Clumsy me. Hey Karlene, maybe you should keep it safe."

January tossed the scarf to her friend, who tore at it again.

"Whoospie! Looks like I'm worse at holding this." She said with a cold laugh.

"Karlene, stop it." Nanette replied a little more testily.

The two girls tossed the scarf at each other tearing it apart in the process. Angela stood transfixed in horror as Nanette's so-called friends began to tear the scarf. Before long, Angela's scarf lay at her feet in piles of fabric.

Nanette couldn't bear watching the carnage and bolted to the girl's bathroom. She locked herself in one of the stalls and began to weep.

"I'm sorry Angela. I never wanted any of this to happen."

She took her golden locks and hid her face in them. Once her eyes were dried she looked at her reflection in the toilet water.

"Le Froussard!" she hissed, flushing away the water. "Which is French for 'coward'."

 _Alfredo is driving me away from Angela's house. Her happy hopping silhouette fades in the distance until she is at long last gone. I replay that moment, that brief hug over and over in my mind. Suddenly the hug goes on a little longer and she playfully shoves the two of us into the snow._ _"We should be chilled to the bone on account of this foot and a half of snow," I tell her._ _"Yet I feel as toasty as a fresh croissant." She replies._ _I'm stunned for a moment, Angela knowing French melts my heart like butter. She abruptly begins kissing my cheek. It starts off as a little peck, but doesn't seem to stop. Before we know it, we're kissing like mommy and daddy._ _"Miss Manior." Said Angela._ _"Huh?"_ _"Miss Manior." Said Alfredo._ _I look up. I'm back in my towncar a block away from home. It was all a dream after all._ _"I said. We're home."_ _I sheepishly take a step out of the car. Alfredo shuts the door and walks with me._ _"You made that little girl happy. You know that?" He said._ _"Angela? Yeah, I guess I did Alfredo." I whisper back, deliriously happy. "Alfredo, can I trust you to keep a secret?"_ _"Si?" he replied._ _"I know I'm not the nicest to Angela that I could be, but deep down, I really like her, a lot. Like in the way you're supposed to like a boy. I'm just scared that if she'd find out she'll hate me for it."_

"But she hates me already." Nanette said looking back at her reflection. "There's only one thing to do now."

"…and then Angela starts crying and you're all like 'go get a room so you and the whale can fuck already.'"

"Yeah, if only Nanette could have seen it." Said January. "I'd think she'd be pleased."

"I think she'd be pleased even more." Replied Karlene.

"Well both you skanks thought wrong."

Nanette shoved the door opened and braced toward her fawning friends. She grabbed both of them by their ears and shook their heads around.

"You hyenas think this is funny?" she shouted. "It's not!"

"What the hell Nanette?" said Karlene.

"Tearing her scarf was low, even for us." Said Nanette. "We've all done _tres horrible_ things to Angela since grade school but this…ugh! She was crying you guys, CRYING!"

"But it was so gauche Nanette." Said January. "Like, who even treats an expensive accessory like that?"

"Think of it as a mercy killing." Karlene piped. "Even if it was _fake_ cashmere."

"And why are you all of a sudden sticking up for her?" January continued.

"Yeah..." said Karlene slowly. "She pushed you against a locker, Remember?"

"Well." Nanette began.

While Karlene and January were vapid and sycophantic, they weren't completely stupid. Like everyone else, they knew that Nanette always had an ax to grind against Angela; and would never pass up a chance to see her in torment. They continued to scowl in anticipation for an answer from their leader.

"Well what?" said Karlene. "Did all that GLAAD work make you a dyke for her?"

Nanette pursed her lips thinking of something to say. She knew all too well that they were finding her behavior uncharacteristic.

" _Think Nanette...think...think!"_

"I've…already given too much time at that GLAAD thing and I need to do more community service like I need a hole in my head." She finally responded. "And now I need to get to class before the bell."

Nanette scampered out of the bathroom only to be stopped by Ms. Klump's spine-chilling "Ahem."

"Croquette. Detention."


	3. Chapter 3-Once and For All

The day passed slowly and silently from there. Angela and Nanette sat at the opposite ends of the room for what felt like forever. Ms. Klump made sure to keep them well occupied with whatever assignments and homework they were given that day. For good measure, their phones were confiscated and kept in the office.

Nanette stole a glance at Angela as she wracked her brain for the answer to a math question. She tore a page out of her notebook and wrote something before lobbing it in Angela's direction.

The paper grazed Angela's left shoe. She jumped up slightly from her assignment and picked it up. Her face contorted as she stared at the message in lilac colored ink.

 **Angela, I'm sorry. For everything.**

Angela glowered at Nanette. She ripped a page from her notebook, scrawled on it, and sent it flying towards Nanette's head. The crumpled up wad landed directly in her hair.

 **I'm surprised you know how to spell the word 'sorry.' You have been nothing short of a little bitch and having you and your goons tear my scarf was the last straw.**

Nanette wrote another message to Angela.

 **I can replace the scarf for you if that will at least begin to bury the hatchet.**

Angela let out a hiss. She tore a page out from her book and began to write. A cloud of steam seemed to come from her pen as she wrote out her response. At last, Nanette received her reply.

 **You just don't fucking get it, do you? That scarf was the only time you were** **EVER** **,** **TRULY** **, nice to me. That scarf helped me feel that there was some shred of heart in the spiteful spoiled husk that is Nanette Manior. That scarf was the reason some nights that your cruelty didn't drive me to hang myself. And now it's gone.**

Nanette whimpered as she read Angela's note. She knew that her conduct caused Angela pain, but never did the idea of suicide enter the picture. Another note bopped Nanette on the back of the head.

 **Oh, and spare me the crocodile tears. I can't concentrate on this book on account of you pretending to feel sad.**

 **But I am sad, I hurt you.**

 **Silly me! I thought you'd have been used to it by now. You've treated me like shit since we were children.**

 **I know that. It was wrong then and it was wrong now. All I want now is to apologize. For everything.**

Angela tore Nanette's last note to shreds. She tossed back her book and threw aside her chair.

"Apologize? Apologize?!" She thundered. "You don't _get_ that luxury Nanette Manior. If anything, you deserve a swift kick to the head for what an awful person you have been not just to me, but to everybody in this town. Just off the top of my head, you made my mom slave over some statue and invaded our home in the process only to turn your nose at it when it didn't come out to your liking; you knocked Gina's first whole hotdog out of her hands with a snowball; you lied to everyone that one Lent with your phony vow of poverty; you cost the class our recess with that whole tray in the trash escapade; you not only got us lost on that nature hike, but discarded our essentials for your luxuries. The worst part of all is that you've had everyone wrapped around your finger to one degree or another: Mrs. Brinks, Josephine Praline, Astronaut Bob, and worst of all Johnny Abatti. How many times did you play him like a fiddle? Even if I was straight, I'd still be glad he's dating Josephine because she's very good to him, not like you, you manipulative little snake!"

Nanette's eyes lit up. A smile curled on her lips.

"Angela Anaconda? You're gay?"

Angela's mouth fell to the floor. Of all the people she made the biggest deal of coming out to, it was the one who would never let her live it down. Before she could regain her composure, the door opened and Ms. Klump stormed in.

"I've had just about enough of you two girls!" she screamed. "At this point, both of you have left me no choice. I'm calling both your parents right now and settling this once and for all. And I know just how to do it too!"

* * *

"CHRISTMAS DINNER WITH NANETTE?!" She shouted. "AT HER PLACE?!"

William and Geneva ignored their daughter's outburst as they each scanned over Ms. Klump's note. They singed the note at the bottom to ensure that it had been read and that they consented to her plan.

"Are you even listening to me? Don't you realize-"

"Angela, enough!" said William. "We've all suffered through your pissing contest with Nanette for years. For some (he gestured at Lulu) their entire lives. You're both in high school already and it's time for you to grow up."

"But I'm going to miss Grandma Lou coming up for Christmas." Angela Whined. "She's going to be 90 this year. 90!"

"Well, next time you've got something to think about when you get the urge to throw Nanette into a locker." Said Geneva. "Or shout at her in detention."

Angela planted her face in the table and groaned.

"Christmas with Ninny Wart." She mumbled. "I'd rather eat King's old dog food."

* * *

Howell and Bunny looked over at the note from Ms. Klump. His brow furrowed but his face was flushed as he read each word detailing both girls' actions. He signed his name to the note, informing her that they will host Angela for Christmas.

"That William." He huffed as he put away his fountain pen. "Rearing his daughter like a feral beast of some sort!

"And now that…that… Klump writing all these lies about our dear sweet Nanette." She wailed. "The nerve of her forcing that Angela onto us! Why did you have to sign?"

"Because everyone these days always loves demonizing us hard working rich people." Howell responded.

"What about the Municipal Historical Society's Christmas Gala at the Tapwater House? We had plans!" Bunny whined.

"Don't worry, we're still going." Howell said reassuringly to his wife. "All we have to do is have a quick dinner, and Alfredo will take care of them from here."

"Alfredo, put this by Nanette's backpack." Said Bunny. "Oh Nanette. Your letter is by your backpack."

"Miss Manior has been asleep for a while now." Alfredo said as he took the note. "She barely touched her Pate' before retiring."

"I don't blame her." Said Howell. "I'd go to straight to bed if I had a day like hers."

Alfredo led Bunny and Howell upstairs. Sure enough, there was Nanette sleeping peacefully in her capacious canopy bed.

"Aww. Our little Magnolia Blossom." Cooed Bunny. "Innocent in her dreams."

"Alfredo. Leave her plate in the fridge if she wakes up." Said Howell.

"One step ahead of you." Said Alfredo gently closing the door to his charge's room.

When the door clicked shut, Nanette peeled off her pink silk sleeping mask and listened as her parents and butler went back downstairs. Once she was sure everything was quiet, Nanette opened the top drawer to her dresser and pulled out a little pink vibrator.

Nanette's nipples hardened as the tip of her toy hummed and pulsated against her breasts. She continued her self-exploration, placing the little plaything against the creamy skin of her waist. At long last, Nanette bit her lip as she shoved the toy gently in her tender vulva, smiling as the silicone schlong served its purpose. Only one last factor could make this perfect.

Thoughts of Angela flooded Nanette's imagination like the juices from her pussy flooding her vibrator. The blonde haired girl rolled and pinched her nipples between her fingers, adding to her orgasmic sensation. She imagined Angela's mouth erotically nibbling on her breasts and craving an intimacy only she could provide.

Nanette braced herself, biting into her pillow so as to keep her activities a secret. She could feel her throbbing little clit almost burst with each pulsating sensation. At long last, Nanette let out a long and muffled scream of pleasure as she reached orgasm.

A satisfied feeling came over Nanette as she removed the pillow. She marveled at the consequences of her nocturnal playtime, and how they left her sheets, thighs, and stomach glazed in womanly juices. Ultimately, Nanette's head crashed on the pillow and gravity pulled her eyelids together. Only two final words drifted from her as she began her descent into slumber.

"Angela, Je t'aime."

* * *

 _Warmed by Nanette's generosity, I seemed to breeze through my work on shoveling the snow. Still elated, I bolted back into the house; my brothers got back from a day of snow football and pounded the table in anticipation for hot chocolate._

 _"Hey Angie-Pants, like, uh, how'd you get so done quickly?" Mark asked._

 _"I just did on account of I'm so happy." I piped._

 _"Say Angela, where did you get that scarf?" Mom asks me._

 _"That's what I'm so happy about, Nanette gave me this scarf as I was shoveling." I said._

 _"Wow, Angelfish." Said Dad looking up from his new science magazine. "Do remember to thank her."_

 _"Yeah she gave me this box with…YAH! The box."_

 _I raced outside and scooped up the damp cardboard container. I look over at the pink envelope that came with my gift and try to read Nanette's fancy-pants, phony-French, handwriting._

 _"'Joyeux noe…'ugh!" I groan reading the envelope. "Leave it to Ninny-nose to write her letter in French, a language I don't understand."_

 _"Then I guess I'll just have to tutor you." A voice suddenly purred from across the room._

 _Suddenly I'm in my bedroom. Nanette enters wearing white lace garters, a beret, and a smile. I can feel the color sliding from my face, and my heartbeat ringing around my body as she steps closer and closer._

 _"Ninny-wart. What are you doing in my-"_

 _Nanette shushes gently, letting her index finger rest on my mouth._

 _"Let's start with something a little…basic."_

 _Nanette pulls the edges of my scarf, lassoing me close to her. She takes the opportunity of our closeness to press her mouth against mine. I can feel the blonde one's tongue slowly breach the walls of my lips. Bolts like lightning pierce my nerves as our tongues crash and collide like waves in a turbulent ocean. I am breathless when our lips slowly part, bound only by a bridge of our mingled saliva. I struggle to breathe air that isn't tainted by expensive French perfume._

 _Before I knew it, Nanette and I are lying naked in my bed. My wrists are restrained on the headboard by the orange scarf. Nanette strips me of my clothes, and climbs atop my naked body._

 _"Nanette." I giggle. "Stop."_

 _Nanette grinds in little circles on my labia. I'm way past moist, or even damp now; I'm sopping wet over the feeling of her smooth anatomy rocking back and forth against mine. I let out a gasp on account of how horny I am right now._

 _"Oh Angela, don't lie to yourself." Nanette coos. "You've wanted this since forever. I could read it on your face back when we were kids."_

 _I bite my lip, but to no avail. My clit is like a delicate and throbbing little thumb and Nanette rubs at it like there's no tomorrow. More gasps escape my mouth. They get louder and louder as the warmth builds up in my ladyhood._

 _"Say it Angela." Nanette moans. "Say you're mine."_

 _"Nanette." I gasp. "I'm…I'm…"_

 _"You're…"_

"YAAH!"

Angela sat up in her bed. It had all been a dream; a warped and sexy dream. Her heart was beating like a drum and her skin had gotten clammy with a layer of sweat. She collapsed again back into her bed, but something felt off as she tried to return to a state of slumber.

"Why are my pajamas wet?"

Angela shimmied out of her pajama bottoms and used the light from her cellphone to examine the telltale wet mark. While similar occurrences had intermittently taken place, they were frequent enough that Angela could easily be differentiate them from a typical bedwetting. She rubbed her fingers over the spot and gave them a discreet sniff; confirming to herself with a nod of her head, that the slick and musky dampness clearly wasn't urine.

As she sat on her bed and mused over what discharged from her, Angela stole a glance at the time and date on cell phone; half past midnight on December 5th.

"December 5th. Twenty days until Christmas dinner with Ninny Poo." She mumbled.

Suddenly Angela jolted. Her eyes grew as wide as saucers and her brain whizzed and whirred like a pinball machine; she wasn't peeing, she was having sleep-gasms. What's more, every single episode of this nature had been triggered by steamy dreams involving the female body, mind you not just any female body, but that belonging to Nanette Manior, her longtime foe!

Angela wanted to scream. How could her body betray her like this? Of all the girls in Tapwater Springs why _her_? Hell, there were _boys_ she'd rather date than Nanette. She tried going back to sleep but couldn't. An hour had passed and Angela was nowhere near as close to sleeping as she was since the dream.

"I need some cocoa." Angela said.

Angela took a step off her bed and tumbled on one of King's old chew toys. After brushing herself off and turning on the light, it dawned on her how messy her room was, especially under the bed. Within an hour, it was fair to say that Angela had won the war she waged on the clutter beneath her cot. A hamper was stuffed to the brim with her sheets and dirty clothes, while the wastebasket from the bathroom appeared to burst from the weight of old notebooks from Mrs. Brinks' class, candy wrappers, stale Astro-Nutties, and other bits of garbage.

As the trash was dumped outside, a pink envelope marked " _To Angela Anaconda: Joyeux Noel_ " in cursive caught her eye. Angela remembered losing the envelope to her scarf from Nanette and spared it from a ride on Nicky Abatti's snazzy new ride; the town garbage truck. Once she returned from tossing out the trash, Angela opened the envelope, gingerly unfurling the contents within. Her face furrowed quizzically as she read the note.

"Wow, a poem in French, which Nanette clearly is not." Said Angela acerbically. "Color me surprised."

Angela flipped the envelope over while placing the note back inside. To her surprise, Nanette had more to say to Angela that year.

"'Angela, we need to talk. Nanette.' Well, finny-ninny, I'm sure we do."


	4. Chapter 4-Guess You're Coming to Dinner

December 25th.

Angela took one last look at herself in the mirror. A stupid pink bow topped her head and caused her hair to bunch upward into an awkward looking Fleur-de-lis. She wore an equally insipid pink knee-high dress that Geneva had managed to find at the Goodwill.

"Angela, quit dawdling." Geneva called from downstairs. "We've got to pick up Grandma Lou and _you_ have to be at the Manior's by noon."

 _Don't remind me_. She thought.

Angela glowered as she descended with all the joyfulness of an inmate on their way to the electric chair. Christmas time was normally her favorite time of the year, on account of, well, it's Christmas! But rather than open gifts, gorge herself silly, and spend time with her beloved Grandma Lou, Angela would play guest at Chateau Manior vainly making peace with Nanette.

"Angela. Where is Nanette's Christmas gift?" said Geneva.

"Umm…I thought I gave it to you for safe keeping."

"No!" She responded sharply. "I explicitly told you to keep it someplace where you'd remember it."

"Oh well, I guess she doesn't get a Christmas this year." Angela responded sing-songily.

As Angela obfuscated against her parents frustrated attempts to smarten her up, Lulu bounded down the stairs inquisitively. In her hand she held out a card

"Mommy?" Lulu began. "What's a 'Biggie-net'?"

"Lulu, sweetheart, I have no idea what you're talking about right now." Geneva said frustrated.

"Santa left a 'Biggie-Net There Done That' card under my pillow!" Lulu shouted. "He's not supposed to leave things under pillows, that's the tooth fairy's job!"

"No honey it's pronounced 'bin-yay'. _Beignet There Done That_." William chuckled. "They're a French dessert made from…"

Bill and Geneva looked at each other and went quiet. Slowly their heads turned towards Angela. Angela pursed her lips together and looked at Lulu angrily before turning down at her feet.

"Lulu, whose name is on that card?" asked Geneva.

"My name." she responded. "But it's written in red. There's the name of that mean girl Angela keeps talking about in blue, but Santa must have scribbled it out. Gee, she must have been awful bad."

"Nice try Little Missy." said William taking the card back from Lulu. "Now wipe that scowl off your face and straighten up. You have nobody but yourself to blame for this."

Before long Angela found herself packed in the backseat of the car like a sardine next to Lulu, Mark and Derek. She looked glumly out the window and thought of how much she'd miss seeing Grandma Lou this year. Her stories have become more exciting, on account of her pet alligator Barney growing larger and frightening off unwanted guests.

 _Nanette walks up to Grandma Lou's house on the Florida bayou and rings the doorbell. But instead of Angela answering the door, Barney flashes a toothy grin at the frightened French girl and winks before opening his mouth and acquainting her with his world famous razor sharp pearly whites._

 _As Nanette runs off screaming and falls into the water, we cut to Angela and Grandma Lou lounging on the deck of the house overlooking the river. Both raise their bottles of sarsaparilla as the sound of Nanette's terrified yelps fade into nothing._

"Well Angela, we're here."

Angela stepped out of the car and closed the door, barely a second passed before the car zoomed off into the distance and left her standing in front of the pink and imposing Manior house. Hurt stirred in Angela's insides as she watched the car disappear over the horizon. It was one thing to _know_ her parents were ok with this, but it was quite another to _experience_ them peeling off without her. Not even a final goodbye, they just went.

Angela made her way up to the Manior's mansion. The doorbell chimed "La Marseilles" and the flaccid security camera rapidly whirred to life.

"What Who-Oh, William's daughter. Come in." Mr. Manior's voice buzzed through the box.

The door opened to reveal the Manior family standing together on the grand stairwell in their capacious foyer. Angela looked at father Howell, mother Bunny, daughter Nanette and even Ooh-La-La II, the family poodle; their eyes screwed up with hate for her very presence.

"Well, entre vou, maintenant." Said Nanette dully. "Which is French for, 'quit wasting time on our doorstep.'"

Angela shuffled in quietly closing the door behind her.

"Alfredo, we'll be having tea in the drawing room." Bunny hollered. "Make sure you let us know when dinner is ready."

The awkwardness continued for Angela throughout the day as she and the Maniors sipped tea.

"So, um Angela." Said Howell disinterestedly. "Your father have any more million dollar gizmos he needs funding. Or will they be another dud like…oh what one was it?"

"Food Rejuvenator 3000." Angela grumbled.

"Ah yes." Bunny interjected condescendingly. "The Food Rejuvenator 3000, how's he doing feeding the world with that one?"

"The world?" Said Howell. "Poor man can barely feed his family selling those ceramic dancing pigs."

Nanette looked down at the floor as her parents chortled over Mr. Anaconda's lot in life. Suddenly her phone began to vibrate. Nanette pulled her phone from her pocket and read Angela's message.

 **I KNOW you put your folks up to this. If you think I'm losing my cool to you here, think again.**

 **I'm just as disgusted by this as you are.**

"Nanette Dear," said Bunny. "Who was that?"

"Oh, Just Karlene." Nanette quipped. "She sent me a picture of this _tres_ adorable fur hat she got for Christmas."

"And Geneva." Howell continued musingly. "I bet that she's just itching for another commission from us?"

"Not exactly," said Angela. "On account of the Tapwater House loved the statue she did of Nanette all those years ago. They have it topping the fountain she was asked to make for them."

"Oh. That wretched thing." Said Bunny disgustedly. "Don't get me wrong it's a statue of our Nanette, but it came out so terribly. They paid $500 too much for that thing."

"-and blew God knows how much more on that commode that dares to call itself a fountain." Howell piped up.

"Oh well, with four children and a failed inventor for a husband, I guess a little charity can't hurt Geneva." Bunny Cackled.

Nanette felt sick, just like she did when Angela's scarf was ruined. She didn't show it but listening to her parents tear the girl she loved to shreds put her in a world of hurt. Nanette's grumbling stomach and hunched physique broke Howell and Bunny out of their chortling.

"Oh dearie, you must be famished." Bunny said concernedly.

"Alfredo. Where are we on dinner plans?" Howell asked.

"Yes sir," the family manservant replied. "I took the liberty of bringing up some Chateau Margaux and preparing that Luxury Caviar Sampler gift basket the LeCreme's sent you. Just something light, since you and the Missus are out for the evening."

"Excellent." Said Howell. "I was wondering what we were going to do with that basket."

"Caviar." Angela whined. "But that's fish eggs."

"Oh look, she can be taught." Bunny quipped.

Although enough caviar had been laid out to put sturgeon on the endangered species list, all Angela could do was stare down in revulsion at the five caviar coated crackers laid out before her, taking the occasional nibble. As she swallowed her second mouthful, her eyes looked up at the Maniors as they prepared more for themselves.

"Angela," said Nanette concernedly. "You haven't touched your plate. Is something wrong?"

"I'm not all that hungry." The auburn haired one replied disgustedly.

"Oh, don't fret." Bunny said to her daughter reassuringly. "Angela's poverty stricken palate isn't refined enough to appreciate tonight's meal."

Nanette looked down at her plate and back at her guest's scowling face. For the rest of dinner, it felt like the wrath emanating from Angela's eyes was boring through her body like a high-powered laser.

Before anyone knew it, it was time for Howell and Bunny to leave for their Christmas Gala. They bid their daughter Au Revoir and set out for the night. The dynamic then changed when the front door closed and the lock clicked shut.

"Alfredo." Nanette called.

"Yes Miss Manior?"

"You can have the rest of the day off, tomorrow too. Spend it with your family." Said Nanette. "If you'd like to take some Caviar, help yourself."

Angela looked up from her barely touched plate and gawked. Nanette of all people deigned to let her trusted servant go? How could such a thing be possible?

"Well then, Feliz Navidad. Which is Spanish for Merry Christmas." And with that Alfredo was gone.

"Well, well," mumbled Angela. "Your beloved butler has flown the coop. What about dishes, will your oh-so-soft-and-delicate skin shrivel up on account of the dishwater?"

"Maybe." Said Nanette hesitantly. "Besides you're not part of the clean plate club on account of you not touching your dinner."

"I guess my 'poverty stricken palate' just can't appreciate the finer-."

"I see." Said Nanette picking up her cellphone. "And I would hate to see you starve. Hello Abatti's Pizza…"

Angela's day, now night, at the Manior house took a complete 180 after that phone call. Nanette had ordered two pies and a bottle of Birch Beer for Angela and proceeded to give the dishes a superficial washing. With the table cleared, Nanette offered Angela some champagne (which she refused) and took a deep breath after pouring herself a glass.

"Angela. I know that this…dinner wasn't how either of us hoped to spend our holidays." She said hesitantly. "You more than anything want to be with your Grandmother Louise and I…well…anyway, I hope that this can-"

Once again the familiar chords of "La Marseilles" broke the conversation.

"Oh that's your pizza." Said Nanette.

"I got it." Said Angela.

From the little security camera by the threshold, Angela saw Johnny dressed dapperly holding the order.

"Hey Angela, what are you doing picking up Nanette's order?" He asked.

"She ordered it on account of me not starving." Angela replied. "It's weird, her parents left and she start's being nice to me. Ordering me pizza and giving her butler the rest of the day off."

Johnny grunted in shock.

"Meanwhile, I heard the Pralines are having dinner with you guys, how is that going?"

"Oh Angela, you and John are letting in the cold." Said Nanette sweetly. "Give him my regards and come back in."

"I didn't do nutthin." He said defensively.

Angela paid Johnny and came back to Nanette's kitchen. After helping herself to two slices and a glass of soda, she braced towards the dining room where Nanette had just finished placing a large box on the table.

"Oh, you're about to eat?" Nanette asked. "I was just getting ready to give you your gift."

"That's… that's ok." Said Angela biting into the crust of her pizza. "I have my gift for you before you start asking for it."

Nanette took the envelope from Angela's fingers. She ignored the pizza-grease thumbprint and ripped open the flap.

"Oh, Angela." She replied sweetly. "$30 to _Beignet There Done That_. Thank you. I love this place."

Angela shrugged and said nothing. Her part of the deal was done as far as she was concerned.

"And now for you." Said Nanette brandishing a box.

Angela felt floored, then suspicious. She carefully took the box from Nanette's hands and began to slowly undo the ribbon. Once the box had been formally opened, Angela found herself running her fingers through a very soft and luxurious piece of cloth. Inch by inch, she pulled an orange scarf slowly out of the box.

"Joyeux Noel Angela Anaconda." Said Nanette.

Angela's heart stopped as she looked at Nanette. Her eyes went wide, and her body stiffened up. Those two words, _Joyeux Noel_ rang around her brain like a bell. Thoughts of that first Christmas flashed through her head. In little black-and-white bursts. The box. The card.

"Please put it on." Nanette insisted. "I want to see what you look like in it."

Angela did as she was asked while puzzling over this weird emotion on Nanette's face; for the first time in forever, there was no trace of malice or haughtiness, just this beautiful smile that made her whole face shine. Something in Angela felt weak seeing this side of Nanette. Her stomach knotted like a pretzel and her heart felt all a-flutter. A warm feeling began to envelope Angela, as if she had been dipped into a pot of warm chocolate.

"NO."

Suddenly Angela threw down the scarf.

"I know what this is!" she shouted. "I know how this is going to end. You'll keep this charade up during break, maybe for the next two weeks afterwards for Ms. Klump if I'm lucky. But I know the real you Nanette 'I-think-I'm-French-but-really-not' Manior: you'll just going to go back and tormenting me, Gina, Johnny, Gordy, Josephine and everyone else. This scarf you gave me, you'll just snap your fingers and send those skanks will rip it to shreds again. Oh, don't think I can see past your smiles and niceties on account of they weren't even there to begin with. Now I'm going home, back to my mom and dad, to Mark and Derek, to Lulu and my Grandmother. I'm sure you'll get a hefty refund for the scarf."

"SO GO ALREADY!" Snapped Nanette with equal ferocity. "SCRAM! GET OUT! FREEZE! WALK HOME! I WON'T STOP YOU, MY PARENTS AND ALFREDO WON'T STOP YOU! AND MS KLUMP SURELY WON'T STOP YOU EITHER! DAMMIT ANGELA ANACONDA YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME I'VE BEEN AN ASSHOLE TO YOU BECAUSE I KNOW! I'M MORE THAN AWARE! AND I'M SORRY!"

Nanette took a deep shaking breath and hopelessly looked into Angela's eyes in an effort to keep from sobbing. She failed; her beautiful blue eyes began to tear up, then close altogether. She hung her head and whispered quietly.

"I just don't know what more I can do to make this right."


	5. Chapter 5- All This Time

Stunned, Angela went to console Nanette but she slapped her hand away and began to walk upstairs. For a long time, a pall of silence entombed the Manior household. Angela tried to carry on as if nothing happened for a while; eating what was left of the pizza and nibbling at the leftover caviar. Yet even with a belly full of fish eggs and pizza, Angela still felt empty.

Angela looked at her gift as it laid balled up on the floor. Regret began to seize her until she left the table and picked it up. She cradled her gift, rubbing it against her face almost inhaling it. To Angela's delightful surprise, Nanette had sprayed it with a dash of her perfume before boxing it up. The scent made Angela's lips quiver and her heart ache. She knew what she had to do.

With her scarf around her neck and the remaining bottles of wine in an ice bucket, Angela bounded up the stairs purposefully. Nanette's room was the first door on the right. It was just like she imagined it back when she had that weird dream where Josephine tried to show her that Nanette had a good side. The only feature that her dream failed to account for was a roaring fireplace. Nanette sat at the foot of her bed sniffling as the roaring fire consumed the log and her used tissues. She had changed into a pair of pink and lacy sleepwear sometime after her row with Angela.

"Nanette." Angela said quietly.

Silence.

"Nanette I…" she began a little more loudly. "I'm sorry. You got me a gift, one that I should have loved and appreciated, and I behaved rudely. I'm sorry that I made faces over the Caviar for dinner. I had it and well, other than the fact that it was cold it wasn't as bad as I-"

"Sauvegarde le." Said Nanette abruptly. "Which is French for 'save it.' I'm the one who should be sorry."

Angela entered Nanette's chambers and set the wine on the dresser before sitting next to Nanette on her bed. Reflexively, Angela set down the envelope Nanette gave her years ago. From the corner of her eye, she saw the covering and sighed.

"It's true, I have been nothing short of a repulsive little demon to everyone in this town." She continued. "And…and I know it sounds like a massive cop out, but it's no fucking surprise when you consider what a bunch of rich assholes my parents are."

"Ah sure. No fault of your own." Angela quipped reflexively.

"No seriously." Said Nanette. "When you're little you idolize your parents. They can do no wrong; so I watched them all day long gossiping, schmoozing, putting on airs. We surrounded ourselves with a lot of rich families nearby, so no one really called us out on being snooty. Then…one day… your perspective starts to change a little, and then a lot."

"How so?" said Angela.

"Well…Remember when you and I were on the playground and I had Alfredo knock your sandcastle over?" said Nanette. "That was the first time I was ever held accountable for anything I ever did."

"Yeah, I remember." Said Angela. "I was so upset I went to my parents. They yelled at you something awful and expected an apology."

"And then my parents yelled back." Said Nanette as she proceeded to mimic her mom. "' _My Nanette doesn't have to apologize_. _She'll be attending_ _Dr. Fanny's_ _Etiquette Academy in the fall and your rugrat Angela will be all but a distant memory to her._ '"

"Dr. Fanny's? Wait a minute, wasn't that the school where Mrs. Brinks-"

"Jesus that fucking hag." She said with a shudder. "Why do you think I was her star pupil? I was the closest she would ever get to teaching there. Through her, I was introduced to Karlene and January, Dr. Fanny also dismissed them as too _nouveau riche_ for his school."

"Which I take it is French for apparently not good enough?" said Angela.

"You could say that." Said Nanette forlornly as she glanced out the window. From her bedroom she could see the lights of the Tapwater House where her parents were partying with other members of the town's crème de la crème. A fine layer of snow had blanketed the municipality. Angela continued to look around her room in stillness. A sigh from Nanette startled her.

"Mrs. Brinks, Karlene, January, at first I relished their sycophancy because mommy and daddy had people eating out of their hands all the time." Nanette continued breaking the pall of silence. "But every night, my stomach turned thinking of all the rotten things I had done, especially to you."

"Me?" Angela yelped.

Before Nanette continued, she grabbed a bottle of wine and began to sip heavily. The fluids rushed down the neck of the bottle and into her throat. Some even cascaded in rivulets onto her face. Whatever she was going to say was big.

"Yes." She continued with a slight slur to her voice. "I hurt you the most because I was frightened of how much and how long you have mattered to me. I could never let you know-"

"Know what?"

"That I love you Angela Anaconda."

Angela's heart stopped and she began to hyperventilate. Her stomach knotted and began to dance around. In hindsight everything seemed to compute. Conditioned by a lifetime of self-loath and new-money expectations, Nanette took every opportunity to lie to herself and exorcise any frustrations therein: targeting Angela and those close to her, erecting a harem of boys, sucking up to teachers, and generally being a stuck-up jerk-faced snot. Even still, hearing Nanette tell her this was too for Angela to much to wrap her head around. She collapsed next to Nanette and looked at her for what felt like a lifetime.

"I'm confused?" she said. "Did you just say you loved me?"

"Mommy and Daddy taught me that girls are supposed to like boys, and yet you were the one I dreamed about all this time." Nanette began to tear up. "I felt so betrayed by myself for wanting to hold and kiss you, so I took it out on you the most and for that I can never forgive myself."

"No, no Nanette." Said Angela soothingly. She placed her arm around Nanette's shoulder. "It's just…it's just a lot to digest on account of you keeping this inside for so long. All this time I never considered this possibility."

"I almost didn't though." She said.

Throughout the conversation, Angela had left the envelope unattended by Nanette's side. She picked it up and gently peeled it open. Angela turned her head to look up and see the contents of her letter being unfolded.

"Hey that's mine!" said Angela moving closer.

"I knew you'd never read it." She said. "Especially in French. It seemed so perfect at the time just to get it out…"

"Well what does it say?"

 **Dans le jour, je mène mon cœur avec des briques de ricanements et de railleries.**

(In the day I wall my heart with bricks of sneers and jeers.)

 **Dans le jour, je vous pousse tous, mais au-delà des larmes.**

(In the day I push you all but past the point of tears.)

 **Mais au-delà des grognements et des sourires, je suis ébranlé de culpabilité et de douleur**

(But past the cackles and the smirks, I'm flushed with guilt and pain)

 **Et demandez comment je peux oser vous revoir dans mes rêves.**

(And ask how I can dare to see you in my dreams again.)

 **De toi, je rêve, ton nom je crie**

(Of you I dream, your name I scream)

 **Et parler de sentiments plus qu'ils ne semblent**

(And speak of feelings more than they seem)

 **Dans la nuit étaient côte à côte chaque sensation de bonheur.**

(In the night were side by side each feeling fits of bliss.)

 **Dans la nuit, je suis libre d'orner vos taches de rousseur avec un bisou**

(In the night I'm free to ornament your freckles with a kiss)

 **Le soleil brise O'er Tapwater Springs et mes rêves se dissolvent à la poussière.**

(The sun breaks o'er Tapwater Springs and my dreams dissolve to dust.)

 **La Nanette vulnérable et douce doit durcir en croûte.**

(The vulnerable and soft Nanette must harden back to crust.)

 **Je sais que je ne vous appellerai jamais le mien, on me dit que ces pensées sont malades**

(I know I'll never call you mine, I'm told such thoughts are sick)

 **Mais si je ne peux pas te réchauffer, j'espère seulement que cette écharpe fera l'affaire**

(But if I can't keep you warm, I only hope this scarf shall do the trick)

Angela felt the corners of her eyes welling up with tears. Nanette, meanwhile, looked down at her breasts, fidgeting with remorse and mortification.

"So do whatever you want." Nanette said shakily as she closed her eyes. "Call me a rug-licker, or leave if you wish. I deserve it. I know I deserve it. But you deserve to know why I am who I am."

Rather than leave, Angela moved in closer to Nanette and rested her hand over her luscious breasts. She kisses Nanette's lips, basking in the feeling of every fiber in her body going limp with ecstasy. A soft cooing noise leaves Nanette when their lips part.

"All this time. All this time we wasted hating each other and denying what we felt." Angela said. "Each of us scared and angry about what we or the world would think of us."

"And here we are alone at last." Said Nanette. "Only one thing can make this perfect."

Nanette grabbed the remote to her radio and pressed play. Her iPod had been set to "the playlist of us". The first notes of Heart's song "Alone" began to emanate from the speakers.

"You love this song too?" Angela replied. "My parents played it all the time, I have some good memories to it."

"Well, here's another good memory." Said Nanette pouring champagne. "To us."

"To us."

As the fizzy wine slid down their throats, Nanette pins Angela to her bed and resumed kissing her.

 _I hear the ticking of the clock  
I'm lying here the room's pitch dark_

Angela continued to moan as Nanette's hands undid her bra and cupped her tender peach-like breasts. She laid down on the bed and closed her eyes, savoring each gentle touch. The lips again left a trail of small warm kisses down her neck and ending on her right breast. Angela's face flushed as the woman's tongue lingered on her areola and expertly circled her erect nipple.

"Don't stop." Angela moaned weakly.

"I have no such intention, my darling." Nanette replied. "If anything…"

 _I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone_

Angela continued to moan as her lover's lips nibbled playfully at her bosoms before cascading and caressing her stomach. Her body trembled as Angela's moans grew louder and louder as Nanette's tongue and lips passed her navel and towards her most intimate parts.

 _And the night goes by so very slow  
Oh I hope that it won't end though  
Alone_

Nanette stopped and looked up at her. She could see Angela's mouth watering over the sight of her breasts. With mischievous smile, Nanette licked her finger and teased Angela's ever-tendering labia with a single clockwise swirl before crawling on top of her once more.

 _Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you And now it chills me to the bone How do I get you alone How do I get you alone_

"That's right Angela, take them."

Angela cupped her host's breasts and began to suck on them. Nanette hummed in pleasure as she in return continued to twirl her finger around Angela's cunt. She continued to moan and coo over Angela's eager mouth, marveling over how naturally adept she was at the task of suckling her bosom.

"Ohmigod." She gasped. "Oh shit Angela that feels so good…Ahhh!"

Nanette looked as pearls of milk dripped from her nipple and fell like raindrops onto Angela's face.

"Ooooh that felt so beautiful. But how did you…"

"The Anacondas were your family milkmaids, remember?"

 _You don't know how long I have wanted  
To touch your lips and hold you tight, oh _

"I'm so horny, Angela." Nanette gasped. "I've ached for this since forever."

As if it was instinct, Angela released herself from the milky glory of Nanette's heaving breasts and began to tenderly anoint her lover's body with kisses. Lust and avarice mingled together as she peeled away Nanette's cotton panties to reveal her ever-moistening little treasure.

"But it would be _tres_ rude of me to not return the favor."

Angela let out a little yelp as Nanette slid under her body and ran her fingers gingerly though her visible patch of ginger pubic hair.

 _You don't know how long I have waited  
And I was going to tell you tonight_

 __Angela marveled over Nanette's perfectly tight and shaven pussy from the 69 position. It was such a work of art. To touch it seemed like defilement, but yet her swollen little clit seemed to beckon Angela for sucking. As she parted the moist labial lips and started to suck on her anatomy like a little lollypop, Angela couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy over Nanette's lady bits, but her worries were quickly assuaged as Nanette's forefinger slid deeper and deeper into her hole.

"My God, I love how good your pussy tastes right now." She cooed while licking Angela's juices. She followed continued probing with two fingers, then three.

 _But the secret is still my own  
And my love for you is still unknown  
Alone_

Nanette's fingers and tongue continued to tease Angela's labia and flirtingly swipe at the edge of her swollen clit. It tortured her to feel her orgasm building up.

"Sit on my face" she begged. "Angela I must taste all of you."

Angela complied and positioned herself atop her lover. Nanette's tongue was like magic as it slid in and around the walls of her eager and beckoning ladyhood. Suddenly Nanette removed her face and sneakily nudged her vibrator into Angela's vaginal walls.

Angela's face screwed up with surprise and proceeded to let out a violent orgasm as she whimpered and screamed; splashing Nanette's pretty face with her girl cum.

 _Oh Oh Oh  
Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone_

Nanette wiped Angela's juices away from her eyes and laughed.

"You could have warned me," she giggled.

"Why would I want to do that?" Angela replied with a flirtatious wink before mounting her."Now give me that little toy of yours."

 _How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone_

Both girls' moans evolved into shouts as their orgasms reached their crescendos; toes curled and the room began to spin and blur. Angela lovingly looked down at Nanette before climaxing and folding onto her. Nanette too took a deep breath, spent from their lovemaking. Before also succumbing to slumber, she took one last look at Angela and weakly ran her fingers through her hair. The clock over the fireplace read 12:30 December 26th. Even though everything they did last night was not a dream, it still felt surreal to both of them that happiness was in each other's' arms all this time.


End file.
